The present invention relates to a method for sautxc3xa9ing vegetables and the resultant vegetable product. In particular, the present method uses heated air to sautxc3xa9 and dry the vegetables.
Traditionally, to sautxc3xa9 a vegetable, such as an onion, it was necessary to heat a small amount of oil in a shallow pan. The vegetables or onions were then added to the pan to quickly sear the vegetables to seal in the natural juices and prevent rapid dissipation of moisture. This is a well-known method that is practiced in homes and commercial restaurants throughout the world. The resultant flavor of the sautxc3xa9ed vegetables is considered desirable and such vegetables are typically used in a variety of different recipes. For these reasons, it is desired to be able to produce sautxc3xa9ed vegetables on an industrial scale. It is not practical, however, to pan-sautxc3xa9 all vegetables for use on an industrial scale. This would be too labor-intensive and would require vast amounts of equipment. As such, it is desired to have a method for producing large quantities of sautxc3xa9ed vegetables that is not labor-intensive and does not require an extraordinary amount of equipment.
To produce a vegetable, especially an onion, that has a sautxc3xa9ed-like character, it has been known to fry the onion. Frying, however, results in a different product. When frying a product, it is cooked in excess fat, which results in a darker color and different flavor profile. Conversely, sautxc3xa9ing cooks with a minimum amount of fat. As such, it is desired to have a method for sautxc3xa9ing, not frying.
Another problem associated with sautxc3xa9ed vegetables is that the water activity levels traditionally remain high enough to support bacteria and fungus growth. As such, in order to produce a product that can be easily sold on an industrial scale, the resultant product is preferably frozen, dried, or treated with preservatives. If the product is to be further dehydrated, it will preferably achieve a water activity and moisture level equal to or less than 0.5 and a total moisture percentage less than 7%. Other water activity levels can be used so long as microbial activity is sufficiently suppressed. Thus, it is further desired to have a method that can produce a sautxc3xa9ed vegetable that can be stored for long periods of time without supporting bacterial and fungal growth.
The present invention relates to a method for sautxc3xa9ing vegetables, in particular, onions, whereby a sautxc3xa9ed vegetable product is produced. The method is unique because a traditional frying pan, or similar object, whereby the vegetables are only directly contacted by a heated surface, is not used. Instead, the vegetables are coated with a sautxc3xa9ing agent and subjected to an amount of heated air, whereby they are sautxc3xa9ed. In the process, the vegetables will also be partially dried. How much water remains in the sautxc3xa9ed vegetable depends upon the desired character of the finished product. If processing with the heated air is continued after the vegetables have been sautxc3xa9ed, a product having a lesser moisture level is produced.
The present method includes the steps of reducing the size of the vegetable, coating the vegetable with a sautxc3xa9ing agent, and exposing the coated vegetable to an amount of heated air for a period of time sufficient to produce a sautxc3xa9ed vegetable. The sautxc3xa9ed vegetable will be at least partially dry, with increased exposure to the heat resulting in increased drying and a reduction in total moisture. Sautxc3xa9ing will cause the resultant sautxc3xa9ed vegetables, preferably onions, to have some of the sugars caramelized, which will impart the sautxc3xa9ed flavor to the finished product. Optionally, a blanching step can be included.
Additional drying steps can be performed, if necessary, to produce a sautxc3xa9ed product having a significantly reduced moisture level. Such additional steps are designed to remove additional moisture or to allow the sautxc3xa9ed vegetable product to be stored for a period of time. In the alternative, the vegetable can be dried to a lesser extent and frozen to produce a partially dry and frozen product. A different alternative is to produce an intermediate moisture product. If an intermediate moisture product is produced, agents for suppressing microbial and fungal activity may be added thereto.
The present invention is advantageous because it relates to an industrial process, whereby large quantities of vegetables can be treated and sautxc3xa9ed. In particular, the traditional method, which is labor intensive and requires a pan or similar object, is eliminated. The present method allows for the treatment of literally thousands of pounds of vegetables in a day, without a significant increase in labor and equipment. The resultant process is also advantageous because it actually sautxc3xa9s the vegetables as opposed to frying them. A fried product will have a different flavor and texture than a sautxc3xa9ed product.